Katy
by Barnhousehotdog
Summary: A homeless girl finds a hurt calf. She takes it back to where she lives. Sara and her friends take care of the calf. The owners start looking for the calf, with the intent to kill Katy for meat. Sara and her friends have to fight for Katy's survival.


**Chapter 1**

Sara was a homeless 13 year old girl. She lived with a few other homeless kids in an old abandoned barn. Every day, the group went out and found food for the day, local news, clothes, and other esentials needed for survival. One time, a kid named Lucy got lucky and found and old TV in a dump that still worked. The TV sat in the back of the barn near a cow stall. Surprisingly, most of the kids liked there life. They never had time to sit and be bored. One morning, everything started as usual. The kids woke up, decided who was doing what that day, checked the TV for anything interesting, and then went out into the world. Today, it was Sara's job to find food. She split from the rest of the group at corner, and headed left. It was a small city that the homeless kids's barn was in. After about fifteen minutes of walking, Sara came to thr rdge of the city, and headed into a neighboring town. She walked passed a pasture, with a few cows in it. Sara walked passed, and found a small restaraunt with a group of garbage cans in the back. She found remains of lasagna in a box thing you get to bring food home. She also found remains of a turkey club. Then, Sara decided to head back. She walked passed the pasture again. There was a crashing noise from the barn next to it. Sara ducked behind a fence post to watch. Something big flew out the door of the barn, and landed on the other side of the fence right next to Sara. The door slammed shut, and sara peeked over the fence. A red and white lineback calf laid on the ground. Sara knew it was a lineback because there was something about them on TV a few weeks ago. It looked like the calf's leg was broken. It didn't look like anyone was around. Sara slid under the fence, and bent down by the calf. The calf looked up at her. Her eyes pleaded _Help me._ Sara looked around again, picked up the calf and threw her over the fence. Sara climbed back over. She picked up the calf, and ran back towards the city.

When Sara got back to the barn, no one else was back yet. She laid the calf down in an empty stall and looked it over. She had no idea how to fix a leg, except for splinting it. So, she took an old piece of wood, and toilet paper, and splinted the calf's leg. Then she sat back and looked at the cow. The cow looked back. "Well," Sara said, "What should I call you?" _The bigger question is what am I going to do with you? _Sara thought, _I can't take care of a calf. We can barely take care of ourselves. Oh...what have I done?_

**Chapter 2**

The other kids returned an hour later. Sara had fallen asleep against the calf. They were all very surprised to see it. "What's this Sara?" the kid who pretty much led them, Rachel asked. Sara woke with a start. "A calf," she said, "It was in a pasture I walked by to get food. It's hurt, and it's owners were doing a pretty pathetic job of taking care of her. So, I brought her home." "We can't feed a calf," Lucy said, "We can barely feed ourselves." "I know," Sara replied, " But I couldn't leave her." A boy in their group named Toby went over and petted the calf. "What's her name?" he asked. "I haven't decided," Sara replied. "What about Katy?" Toby suggested, "There was some show on the TV a while back that had a red and white horse on it. She looks kinda like the horse." Sara looked at the cow. "I guess she does," Sara said, "Ya, O.K., Katy it is.""But surely we can't keep her?" Rachel said. "I'll take care of her," Sara said, "I'll find food for her every day, along with all my other jobs." Rachel thought about this for a moment. Then she said, "Alright. As long as you do all your other jobs too." Sara smiled.

Days passed. Sara took care of Katy, just like she said she would. And she managed to do all her other jobs too. About a month after Sara found Katy, she was walking through the city with Toby. They walked passed a telephone pole, and a sign caught Sara's eye. She stopped and looked. Toby stopped beside her. There was a picture of two people under the writing. The sign said:

**Lost Calf:**

**Red and white Lineback**

**Finder gets 50% of meat**

Sara ripped the sign down. "What are you doing?" Toby asked. "Its a sign about Katy," Sara said, "Its Katy's owners looking for her. And whoever turns her in gets 50% of the meat. Toby, they're gonna kill her!" "No they won't," Toby said, "We have her. She never leaves the barn, no one else knows about her. They'll never find her." "That doesn't mean people won't be looking," Sara said, "No one in this city is well fed. Not even the richest people. There's probably a lot more signs around. People will be desprate for the meat." Toby nodded, "We have to hide Katy." Sara and Toby ran back to the barn.

**Chapter 3**

Sara and Toby moved Katy to the very last stall in the way back of the barn. Then they put hay and old tools and really anything they could find to make it look like it was just a storage space. "No one's gonna get her while we're around," Sara muttered. "No one," Toby agreed. Rachel and Lucy had started taking a liking to Katy too. They helped find stuff to hide Katy. Pretty soon, you couldn't tell there was a cow in the stall. They all went and sat by the TV. "Hello?" a voice called, "Is anyone in there?" No one recognized the voice. Sara got up, and turned to see a man and a woman standing in the doorway of the barn. She recognized them from somewhere she couldn't think of. Sara pulled out the poster that she still had in her pocket. "Oh no," she muttered. Katy's owners had found them.

"Go back by Katy," Toby whispered in Sara's ear, "We'll get rid of them. If we can't be prepared." All the homeless kids stood up. Sara snuck back towards Katy, and the others went to the door. Sara sat down beside Katy and listened. "Can we help you?" she heard Rachel ask. "Yes," the woman said, "We're looking for our cow. She went missing about a month ago. Someone we talked to said she saw someone bringing her this way. Have you seen her?" _Shoot, _Sara thought, _I should have been more careful. _"I don't think so," Toby said, "What do you guys think? You seen a cow anywhere around here?" There were alot of no's at the same time. "Sorry, ma'am," Toby said. Just then, Katy woke up behind Sara and let out a tired moo. "No, shut up!" Sara hissed. "You liars!" the man yelled. Sara could hear the sound of something being pulled out, and her friends screamed. "Run!" Toby yelled. Sara heard a gunshot. _No! _Sara thought. She stood up, and jumped out of the stall. Toby stood blocking the doorway. Sara couldn't see the others. The man stood in front of Toby, pointing the gun at his chest. "Move boy," he growled. "No," Toby said. The man pulled back the hammer on the gun. His hand moved down to the trigger. "Toby move!" Sara cried. Toby looked back at her. The man pulled the trigger, and Toby fell to the ground. "No!" Sara yelled. The man advanced towards her. Sara stepped back, so she blocked Katy. "You'll not have her!" Sara yelled. "We'll see about that," the man said. Sara glanced passed the man, at Toby. There was still no one around. Then, she looked back at Katy. Without thinking about what she was about to do, Sara turned back to the man, and leaped. The man shot at her chest. Sara cried in pain, pulled the gun out of the man's hands, and hit him on the side of the head. The man blacked out. Sara dropped the gun, crawled back over by Katy, and blacked out beside her.

**Chapter 4**

Sara woke in a place too fancy for her to be in. _I'm dead, _she thought, _Otherwise, I'd never be somewhere like this._ That's when she realized, it was a hospital. A nurse stood looking at a table beside her. "What happened?" Sara said. The nurse jumped. "Oops, sorry," Sara said. "It's alright," the nurse said, "You and your friend both got shot, but you should both be alright. I think I'll let the police tell you the rest." The nurse left. _Oh sure, _Sara thought. A police man came in. "Great job," he said. "What did I do?" Sara asked. "Yuou helped us catch those people," the police man said, "We've been after them for months. And thanks to you, we finally got them." "They didn't get Katy?" "The cow?" the police man asked, "Nah, she's fine. In fact, we're taking her over to the animal shelter tomorrow." "What?" Sara asked, "You mean we don't get to see her anymore?" "No, don't worry," the police man said, "We got you and your friends all jobs at the animal shelter. You'll get to take care of Katy there, and get to live in a real home, and get payed." "Where are we gonna live?" Sara asked. "A lot of people heard about you on the news, and came to want to adopt you. A really nice couple adopted you and Toby. The rest of your friends got adopted by other people." "So, everyone's O.K.?" Sara asked. "Yep," the police man said. Sara smiled.

A few days later, Sara and Toby went to their new home. They both really liked their new parents. And their new parents really liked them. Every day, Sara and Toby met the other kids at the animal shelter, and they all took care fo Katy, and some of the other animals. Life was no one would both Katy, ever again.

**The End**


End file.
